hellokittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleaning Up My Mess
Cleaning Up My Mess is a segment of the television series Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Hello Kitty * Teddy Bear * Papa * Mama * Mimmy * Blue Crayon (dream character) * Pink Crayon (dream character) * Aqua Crayon (dream character) * Orange Book (dream character) * Blue Book (dream character) * Purple Crayon (dream character) * Toy Dog (dream character) * Dream Doll * Toy duckling (dream character) * Drum (dream character) * Orange Crayon (dream character) * Purple Book (dream character) * Purple Book With Star (dream character) * Book Cover (dream character) * Coverless book (dream character) * Toy Penguin (dream character) * Ballerina Doll (dream character) * Tea Set (dream characters) * Doll * Toy Duck * Other toy duckling (dream character) * Dollhouse (dream character) * Puppet (dream character) * Toy giraffe (dream character) * Toy hippo * Toy clown * Other toy clown. * Other doll * Toy rabbit * Toy elephant * Toy snail * Other toy rabbit * Toy horse * Other other doll * Panda teddy-bear * Mimmy's doll * Real Life Toy Dog Lessons This Episode Teaches * Respect others (even toys and dream characters!) * If you tidy up, you will be able to find what you want (hopefully) and people won't slip or step on things/toys. * Don't get distracted. Summary It starts with Kitty looking for something in her messy room. Papa comes in, wanting to know what is going on, and slips on a book. It then lands on his head, hurting him. Mama comes in, asking what is wrong, and steps on a squeaky windup duck. The parents gasp at the mess in their daughters' room. In the living room, Mama bandages Papa's head. The twins ask if he is O.K. in unison. He says yes but makes ow-y noises, shocking the kittens. The whole White family gasp at the twins' messy room. "What a mess!" exclaims Papa, he then asks Kitty what happened, and Mama asks why the room is so messy. Kitty says she doesn't know, but can't find her favorite teddy bear. Papa doesn't know she has a teddy bear, so she explains. Mama asks if that is why Kitty turned her and Mimmy's room upside down, and Kitty nods. Papa bets the teddy bear is in the room. Kitty asks where and Papa suggests tidying up. Mama seconds it. Kitty agrees. She then puts away a few toys and books, but finds her missing doll, gets distracted and plays with her. In the living room, Papa is doing nothing and Mama is knitting. They note how quiet Kitty is and when they go up to check on her, they find her playing with the doll. Kitty shows them the doll. The parents seem sad and shocked for some reason, or maybe even angry, it's hard to tell. Papa reminds Kitty that she was originally looking for a teddy bear. She remembers, and Mama tells Kitty where everything belongs and to do it one thing at a time. She then gets distracted again by finding her missing notebook and crayons. She starts to draw grass, singing a song about what she is doing and what colour the grass is. In the living room, Papa is reading the news, Mama is doing the dishes, and Mimmy is playing with her doll. Kitty yawns, falls asleep and sinks into a dream. In her dream, all of her belongings have come alive and are crying. Kitty asks why and what's wrong, and they reply that they want to go "home" but don't know how. They then explain that "home" means their boxes, drawers, and shelves. They continue to cry and say "we want to go home". Kitty is at a loss for what to do as they make her sad, she cries, and then falls out of the dream, and wakes up. She then thinks, "What if they do come alive?!" and starts tidying up, so if they do come alive, they will be "home". She then apologizes to her dream characters. When she is finished, a voice says "Thank you, Kitty!". She then says cryptically to her parents that she "said she was sorry to everyone, took them all home and then they said thank you," and promises to clean her room daily. Her parents are impressed. Mimmy asks Kitty if she found her teddy bear, and she finds him, with a broken nose, Mama offers to fix it. She apologizes to the fixed teddy bear later, and the thank-you voice comes back. Then Mama calls Kitty to dinner. Videos Possible Reasons For The Voice Saying Thank You # A thought. This is the most likely as, at least in humans, it is a common occurrence to get random thoughts as words in one's head. # Telepathy (at least in the toys) # She's pretending (unlikely, as she seemed genuinely surprised) # Someone playing a prank (unlikely, as they do not know what was going on) # A hallucination (unlikely, as Kitty is perfectly well) # God is speaking (although it is unknown why God or some godlike entity would be saying thank you.) # Ghosts (Ditto) Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Episodes Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes